Meaning...
by Drakkan
Summary: rating just to be safe... my first 'fic


Third Fic of FF8  
  
Emporor Olivaw  
  
Drakhan Shu  
  
DanRoth  
  
(WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME)  
  
Before I start I should note, the MasamuneII is the blood sword. It is imbued with half of Olivaw's soul and feeds from his anger, as he gets angry it starts to drip blood, at a fury it oozes burning blood. It has a mind of its own.  
  
A peaceful afternoon in Garden, Squall is walking to his office when…  
  
Rinoa: Hey Squall let's go do something!  
  
Squall: I'm busy.  
  
Rinoa: Oh c'mon it'll be fun, and besides-  
  
???:OH JUST TAKE HER OUT SQUALL!  
  
Squall: ?... Oh it's you. *turns to Rinoa* Hey Rinoa let's go take that walk.  
  
EO: OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU CAN'T JUST BRUSH ME OFF!  
  
Rinoa: I'm still here too!  
  
EO: *kowtows to Rinoa* Sorry!  
  
Rinoa: whoa  
  
Squall: Pay him no attention, he is just obsessed with you.  
  
Rinoa: *Blushes*  
  
EO: *REVERTS TO STANDARD POWERE, AS A RESULT ENERGY BEGINS TO CRYSTALIZE ON HIS FOREARMS* #@#$ WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT??!  
  
Zell: *Enters* Say what?  
  
Squall: That he's- *stops as EO casts silence on him*  
  
EO: NOTHING  
  
Rinoa: Well I think that's sweet! *holds hand out to Olivaw*  
  
EO: *face turns red. Bends over and kisses hand*  
  
Selphie: *entering* Awww, that's sweet!  
  
Squall + Zell: *sweatdrop*  
  
Rinoa: *casts esuna on Squall* Now what do we say?  
  
Squall: That he's-  
  
EO: SILENCE! *summons MasamuneII*  
  
Squall: *ignores Olivaw* obsessed with Rinoa.  
  
Zell: *smirks-giggles-bursts into laughter*  
  
Irvine: What's so funny?  
  
Zell: *can't stop laughing*  
  
Rinoa: *blushes*  
  
Rinoa & EO: Nothing  
  
Selphie: *brightly* Olivaw's obsessed with Rinoa!  
  
EO: *hangs head, mumbles*  
  
Irv: O-o-okay *thinks* Is that wrong?  
  
EO: NO IT IS NOT!!!  
  
Zell: *Collapses, unable to breathe*  
  
Quistis: What's going on? Why is Zell out cold on the floor?  
  
All – Squall: NOTHING  
  
Squall: He laughed to the point where he couldn't breathe anymore.  
  
Quistis: What?  
  
Squall: See- *MMII hovers in front of throat, dripping lots of blood* nothing  
  
EO: He was about to say that I am obsessed with Rinoa. *Looks at Rinoa, sighs, looks back at everyone else* A true statement, but one I would prefer the whole garden didn't hear.  
  
Seifer: HAHAHAhahahahahaha-*stops as a burning MMII nearly cleaves his head off* uhh…  
  
Rinoa: Would you stop that! *Speaking to Olivaw* Please… *makes puppy dog face*  
  
EO: guh-duh-uh *goes into trance as MMII falls to ground* er uh unnn  
  
Quistis: *Uses Pheonix Down on Zell* Are you OK?  
  
Zell: ^cough^ yeah ^gasp^ ^chuckle^  
  
Squall: Whatever *walks to office*  
  
ALL – EO Rinoa and Selphie: *walk away*  
  
Selphie: Irvine wait up! *runs off*  
  
Rinoa: You… wanna go for a walk? *smiles*  
  
EO: *snaps out of it* Uh, I uh, sure-I'd-love-to!  
  
EO + Rinoa: *walk off*  
  
Selphie: hey where'd everyone go? *sees Rinoa and Olivaw* That's so cute!! *follows*  
  
Seifer: *walks back* hehe *picks up MMII* I'll take this *follows Squall*  
  
With Squall and Seifer  
  
Seifer: Hey Squall!  
  
Squall: *Lost in thought* this is getting out of hand.  
  
Seifer: SQUALL  
  
Squall: huh? Oh, what do you want?  
  
Seifer: how's about another duel?  
  
Squall: Anywhere, anytime.  
  
Seifer: Excellent…hehe  
  
With Rinoa EO and Selphie  
  
Rinoa: So what's it like?  
  
EO: What?  
  
Rinoa: Being an author, I mean.  
  
EO: Well, it's complex really. On one hand you can have your wildest dreams come true, on the other hand you start to realize that when things get out of hand the characters become less real. So like right now I know that Selphie's following us, even though I don't want her to.  
  
Rinoa: Then why-?  
  
EO: Because that is something the Selphie TIlmitt I know would do.  
  
Rinoa: I don't quite get it.  
  
EO: Neither do I sometimes. It's all that I can do not make some massive breakthrough and smear Lord Squall's troops all over the Omniverse.  
  
Rinoa: Lord Squall?  
  
EO: Different Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Oh, is there a different me too?  
  
EO: Yeah…  
  
Rinoa: Does she…  
  
EO: What?  
  
Rinoa: Nothing.  
  
EO:…  
  
Selphie: (how did he know I was here?) *runs off to meet the gang*  
  
Back with the gang  
  
Quistis: So what do we think of Olivaw?  
  
Zell: You mean the guy with a cape and huge guns?  
  
Irvine: Well if anyone else around here starts calling himself an Emporor, I think that we can assume GFs are being brutally abused.  
  
Zell: yeah…  
  
Quistis: Anyway, what do you guys think of him?  
  
Zell: Well, uh…  
  
Irvine: It is kind of weird, you gotta admit that.  
  
Quistis: yeah  
  
Irvine: Is it just me or does it seem like we got real tiny parts in this story?  
  
*a 5'6" fat kid appears in a bright flash, holding a paper and pencil*  
  
DanRoth: Has anyone seen Olivaw?  
  
Quistis: Who are you?  
  
Zell: Yeah who the @$#! Are you?!!!  
  
DanRoth: I am the creator ego, the original.  
  
Irvine: HUH?  
  
DanRoth: In simpler terms, I am the supreme commander of all my alter egos.  
  
*Drakkan Shu warps in, in full Raven body armor*  
  
Drakkan Shu: …What's up DR?  
  
DR: We're here to detain EO. *Faces gang* Now where is he? Anything I write down happens ok, so don't lie to me!  
  
DS: He means it…  
  
Selphie: Hey guys! *Runs in not noticing the visitors*  
  
Gang: Hey Selphie.  
  
DR: Have you seen Olivaw?  
  
Selphie: Yeah, why?  
  
DR: Where?  
  
Quistis: Don't tell him! *vanishes in a flash of light*  
  
DR: I warned her…  
  
Zell: FRICKIN' HELL!!!! Bring her back!  
  
DR: *eyes glowing with power* I will when I have finished.  
  
DS: I wouldn't do anything brash now…  
  
DR: *ignoring everyone but Selphie* Now then, the faster I do what I came here to do, the sooner Quistis comes back, got it?  
  
Selphie: Y-y-yes.  
  
DR: Good, now where is Olivaw?  
  
Selphie: In the hall, out there… *points out of the cafeteria*  
  
DR: Thank you, that will be all. Come Drakkan. *They leave*  
  
Irvine: Selphie how could you?  
  
Selphie: I DID IT SO QUISTIS COULD COME BACK OK?  
  
Zell: Do you know what he will do to him?  
  
Selphie: JUST SHUT UP!!! *runs away*  
  
Irvine: Smooth Zell, real smooth.  
  
Zell: Well what do we do now?  
  
Irvine: Got me…  
  
Zell: Guess we should go help him…  
  
Irvine: Yeah, that'd be nice of us… *they run after EO and Rinoa*  
  
W/ Squall and Seifer  
  
Squall: *drawing Lionheart* Why do you want to fight me again?  
  
Seifer: Let's just say I got a new friend… *draws MASAMUNE*  
  
Squall: …where'd you get that?  
  
Seifer: It found me… A*launches at Squall*  
  
Squall: *blocks just in time* AARGH  
  
MASAMUNE: WEAKLING, OLIVAW WOULD HAVE MADE THAT…  
  
Seifer: If you hadn't noticed I'm not Olivaw… *pulls sword back and slashes at Squall's side*  
  
Squall: GAA! *blade rips through his side, shallow cut*  
  
W/ EO and Rinoa  
  
EO: I wish I could stay here forever…  
  
Rinoa: Why?  
  
DR: That question is irrelevant, I am here to ensure that that scenario does not occur.  
  
EO: Wondering when you'd get here. How you been Drakkan?  
  
DS: I would be better if not for you traitor.  
  
EO: I'm hurt…  
  
DR: You know why we're here…  
  
EO: And you know you can't make me…  
  
DR: Without your sword you're powerless.  
  
EO: *Whirling to face him* THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! *POWERS UP ENERGY ATTACK* RINOA, GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!  
  
Rinoa: No! I can help you fight!  
  
EO: I DON'T WANT TO RISK ANY MORE INNOCENTS IN THIS… PLEASE RUN.  
  
DR: *quickly writing something* You SEeM to have DEVelOPed a FONDNESS for this girl OLIVAW…  
  
DS: ah hell…  
  
EO: AND YOU SEEM TO HAVE OVERLOOKED SOMETHING, DANEEL. HERE I AM THE AUTHOR *MASAMUNE CRASHES THROUGH A WALL AND FLIES INTO EO'S HAND*  
  
DR: OH darn… *summons EDEN* take this!  
  
EO: HA… IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? *GOTTEDAMERUNG OBLITTERATES THE SMALL PLANET WITH MDCs* Now DO YOU SEE? THIS WAS ALL ACCORDING TO A PLAN, THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE!  
  
Rinoa: (All a… plan?)  
  
EO: NOW SAY GOODBYE YOU CANCEROUS BEING! *THROWS MASAMUNE INTO DANEEL*  
  
DR: NO! Not now, it can't end here… *his powers flow out of his body and into Olivaw* NO! come back! No… *silence*  
  
Drakkan: *collapses, near tears*  
  
EO: *floating back to the ground* Finally my friend, you are free of him.  
  
DS: *glaring at Olivaw* And what now? My clan is destroyed, guarding him was what was left for me… NOW THERE IS NOTHING!!! NOTHING!!! *cries*  
  
Rinoa: It was all… just a plan… to… kill him? *Runs towards dorm*  
  
Zell: WHAT THE?! What's goin' on here?  
  
EO: … Well, I just killed the malignant dictator of the creator. Rinoa ran off. And I destroyed the last thing in life that gave my friend here *gestures to Drakkan* meaning in his life.  
  
Squall: *enters with a bandaged side* … Where's Rinoa?  
  
EO: *pointing* She went that way. Perhaps I should follow her?  
  
Irvine: I would if I were you…  
  
EO: *runs after Rinoa, slicing time to catch up*  
  
Squall: *also runs after Rinoa, but stops and comes back* …Whatever  
  
Irvine: You're just gonna' let her go like that huh?  
  
Squall: If that's what she wants…  
  
Zell: Uh… She ran after the battle, not before. She ran crying too.  
  
DS: Maybe I can recreate it…  
  
Irvine: Recreate what?  
  
DS: My clan is destroyed… But there are remenants of us out there. Maybe my purpose now is to find them and bring us back together…  
  
Irvine: I'll help you.  
  
DS: NO. You already have a reason to live, that girl. Never abandon a reason for your existence, they don't come along every day you know.  
  
Squall: *listening to Irvine and Drakkan* (he's right) *runs off to follow Rinoa*  
  
With Rinoa  
  
Rinoa: All just a plan. I was just part of a plan. *continues crying*  
  
EO: *entering* Rinoa?  
  
Rinoa: GO AWAY!  
  
EO: What did I do?  
  
Rinoa: You don't know do you?  
  
EO: Know what? *truly puzzled*  
  
Rinoa: You said it was all a plan, I was just part of your plan. How could you use me like that?!  
  
EO: You thought I meant that?  
  
Rinoa: huh?  
  
EO: You thought I meant that you were just part of a plan?  
  
Rinoa: Well isn't that what you meant?  
  
EO: NO! I meant that I was here so that he would chase me and I could end his reign of terror! You, personally, were the best thing that ever happened to me! Err… Well what I'm trying to say is that-  
  
Rinoa: You don't have to say anything. *pulls his head towards hers and they kiss*  
  
Squall: *runs in sees them and turns to leave* (how?) (What didn't I do?) (You were yourself…) *said the dark voice in himself as he left the two*  
  
In the hallway…  
  
Squall: *head leaning on a wall, next to his fist* how? What did I do?  
  
Zell: *walking by with DS and Irvine* You ok man? Where's Rinoa?  
  
Irvine: Uh Zell? I don't think this is the best time to bring up Rinoa with Squall…  
  
Zell: Huh?  
  
DS: Just leave it at that. Are you all right Squall?  
  
Squall: *still muttering and not noticing them*  
  
Zell: *puts hand on Squall's shoulder* You all right man?  
  
Squall: *distantly* …fine…  
  
Irvine: C'mon Squall, let's go find Selphie and Quistis.  
  
DS: QUISTIS! OH man, Squall where is Olivaw? *Squall points to Rinoa's room*  
  
DS: *Runs off towards room* Wait here!  
  
With Rinoa and Olivaw…  
  
Rinoa: I'm sorry… I shouldn't have thought that.  
  
EO: It's ok, really. I really do-  
  
DS: Olivaw! We need your help!…What are you doing?!  
  
EO: CAN'T I FINISH A SINGLE SENTENCE AROUND HERE? *calming down* Fine what do you need my help with?  
  
DS: Well Daneel sent Quistis somewhere and we don't know how to bring her back. We thought you could help.  
  
EO: Fine *thinks hard, furrows brow, looks up with a look of triumph* Done! She should be outside in the hall with the others.  
  
DS: Thanks! Pre tell would you two have something to do with Squall's current preoccupied mood?  
  
EO: Wha?  
  
DS: never mind, forget I brought it up… Oh and here's your sword. *he throws the sword to Olivaw's feet* Farewell…  
  
Rinoa: What's up with him?  
  
EO: I have no idea. *picks up MM* He's normally as cold and detached as Squall.  
  
Rinoa: Wait, what was that he said about Squall?  
  
EO: Don't know, but let's go make sure he's ok… *they walk out*  
  
Rinoa: *seeing Squall* Squall, are you ok?  
  
Squall: …Why does everyone ask me that? (Even though you should know I'm not)  
  
EO: You're not answering the ladies' question. Are you all right?  
  
Squall: (hmph) …fine…  
  
Rinoa: Ok… *noticing his side* WHAT HAPPENED???  
  
EO: HOLY!! *thrusts MM up to his face* DID YOU DO THAT?  
  
MM: NOT ME… OF COURSE NOT ME… I BELIEVE THE ONE YOU WANT TO BLAME IS SEIFER.  
  
Rinoa: Seifer? He did this?  
  
Squall: With his *indicating Olivaw* sword.  
  
Olivaw: But I left my sword in that corridor… Seifer must have found it there! Then he challenged Squall, but the battle was cut short when I summoned my sword again. So the question is… Where's Seifer?  
  
Squall: In the infirmary, he'll be there for a while… *grins* (Some of my best work)  
  
Interruption: this is the part where Squall goes kinda' nutty.  
  
Squall: *staring off into space* You never really know someone until you see the color of their blood… (Come to think of it Seifer's the only one I know around here…)  
  
EO: Ahhh hell! Rinoa let's get out of here before he becomes as insane as the other one!  
  
Rinoa: Other one?  
  
EO: His other self, my nemesis! The one who turned on me an annihilated an entire universe because he felt threatened by me!  
  
Rinoa: D-do you think MY Squall could do THAT??  
  
EO: *looking away, facing back to her* I know he can, he did it before, but it was a different Squall then…  
  
Rinoa: But you just said it was a different Squall!!  
  
EO: *facing Rinoa again* Didn't you get it yet? Everyone's the same in every dimension. The only reason I'm different from Drakkan and the others is because we aren't the same people. We are different aspects of one person so we are not all just one person.  
  
Rinoa: I think I get. But what do you mean 'he did it before'?  
  
EO: (damn, why did she have to ask that?) I mean that once we were friends he and I… *leans head against wall* Then I did something scary. I got as strong as him, maybe stronger. Anyway he attacked us, my whole Universe felt his wrath, then there was a short era of peace and I snuck into garden. Long story short I escaped with some dissidents, he killed one of them later-by his own hand-and I went into a berserk fury. I thought I killed him, but fourteen years later he surfaced again-with you at his side- and proceeded to fight me again. There was one time when we were in a fight, I had you-not you, but a you-'round the neck. I almost killed you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I let you go and he charged me, he blew me into an entire other universe. When I woke up I found my sword and I was swallowed with revenge, betrayal, loss and a host of other emotions. I took over that Universe and led a campaign of hate against Squall. I was on his homeworld when the next generation of SQUARESOFT heroes entered. They fought him and killed him, I almost killed them then and there. I have lived in peace for the last millennia or so, until I found this place. So there you are, story of my life.  
  
Rinoa: How could anyone do that?  
  
EO: Got me, but if we don't get Squall back to reality soon he will go as insane as the other Squall.  
  
Rinoa: But how?  
  
EO: To quote Tidus -long story- 'We'll think of something!'  
  
Rinoa: Right!  
  
With Squall and co.  
  
Squall: Well, what do you think? *gesturing at Seifer and beaming*  
  
Zell: WHAT THE HELL!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!!!!!!  
  
Irvine: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
DS: You don't know how sick you can get until you've been in space nawing on someone's oxygen tube so that you can win a last name.  
  
Irvine: Did you actually do that?  
  
Squall: You don't think it's good? *frowning*  
  
^at this point it should be mentioned that Seifer is alive because he is in a tank of greenish liquid with a tube down his throat and armatures attempting to seal the wounds on him.^  
  
Selphie: *entering* Hey why's everyone in the- AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!  
  
EO and Rinoa: *running in*  
  
EO: What all the screaming abou- HOLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT THROWN ACROSS MEGA-SPACE INTO A PLANET AND THROUGH A UNIVERSAL BARRIER AND I DIDN'T GET THAT BANGED UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL????!!!!! Did you do THAT?!!  
  
Squall: Yeah, I did. *grinning ear to ear*  
  
Everyone- Squall and Olivaw: *turn white with fear*  
  
EO: IF I HAD MY SWORD RIGHT NOW I'D…  
  
Squall: You'd what kill me? I welcome it.  
  
EO: HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *summons MM* THIS TIME I KNOW TO KILL YOU WHILE I HAVE THE CHANCE!  
  
EO2: *warping space around him as he appears* STOP! WILL YOU STOOP SO LOW AS TO KILL HIM NOW? WOULDN'T THATBE JUST LIKE WHAT HE DID TO STELCIA?  
  
EO: *stopping his rampage momentarily* … *twitch* How Dare You… You Don't Ever Go There… *shakes uncontrollably* HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!! I'M STOPPING THAT FROM HAPPENING!!!!!!!!  
  
EO2: How? By doing the same to him, killing him without taking his life? You make me sick! *he spits at Olivaw, the spit dissolves in mid-flight*  
  
EO: *eyes burning with fury* *lets out a low growl. Then escalates to a piercing roar* I WOULD REALLY HATE TO HAVE MY OWN BLOOD ON MY TALONS *scales form along head and back, hands extend to claws, grows to about 5 meters in height* BUT THERE ARE JUST TIMES YOU HAVE TO DO THINGS THAT YOU DON'T LIKE…  
  
Rinoa: STOP!!!! STOP!!!!! STO-O-P!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EO + EO2: WHAT? *EO2 is puzzled EO is frustrated*  
  
Rinoa: You can't kill him!  
  
EO: I can't?  
  
EO2: YEAH WHY NOT? HE DESERVES TO DIE!  
  
That's all for now folks, more later. 


End file.
